mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iona123/Archive 2
Hi guys. This is an archive. We sell cookies. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE A MESSAGE HERE!!!!! Please leave one on my current talk page. OR YOU GET NO COOKIE!!!! BEWARE OF FLYING COOKIES!!!!!!!!! }} Radomites Reunite! }} I've been trying to convince myself to come back here. So many nice people and hardly any negativity. ;-; AND Y U NO COME TO WIKI CHAT?! EVERYPONY IS THERE! }} Hi Iona! I'm #2 Hardcore rocker Cindy (MC Cindy) and I need help to make my profile page more interesting like everyone elses and i decided to come to you so, can you help me? Please write back soon. I don't have a word bubble GASP. This was an unsigned message by MC Cindy YES PLEASE! MY KITTY FACE THANKS YOU! color 1: Green (Lime green if optional) Color 2: Blue (regular or any shade will do) Text Color 1: Black Text Color 2:Red Name: MC Cindy Signiture: Puggle Wuggles are cool! =3 Yes I would love my agent icon And the sizes you recomended 150. GASP. This was an unsigned message by MC Cindy. IT'S BEAUTIFUL! THANKS IONA! I WILL SALUTE YOU! GASP. That was an unsigned message by MC Cindy. OKEY DOKEY! GASP. This was an unsigned message by MC Cindy }} If I could have this moment for life, for life- I do indeed believe we have the smarticles on the complex subjects of tagging and derp. }} Anyways, fwee.}} }} Essence User Boxes }} It's alright if you looked at my stuff. I would be flattered. }} }} }} }} }} }} Now, wh are you doing up this late early young lady Potterfan1997 00:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) }} Do girls leave their common sense in their handbags? I was having trouble sleeping And thanks, I voted for Ginny Potterfan1997 14:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Evelyn Gray was the only one of mine who didn't make it through. GASP. This was an unsigned message by Potterfan1997. }} }} Crazy Dayz }} } |text = no one and i mean no one is a biger fan of mysims than me }} } |text = no way you are not a biger fan than me!! }} } |text = ok go on }} } |text = cool }} } |text = i bet you had a sandwich for lunch. }} } |text = oh no you have amnesia *gasp*dan dan daaaaaaaaaaaaaan }} whant to chat again }} }} Ok I'm just gonna be lay now. I was wrong that was someone else. I'll use her avatar pic. GASP. This was an unsigned message by MC Cindy. }} }} | text=00:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Check out the sim Potter made me! }} }} }} I SUSPECT A CHALLENGE ARISING!! Mortal, you must answer 3 riddles. If you succeed, I shall consider giving you teh name of thy awesome program. (but honestly, it costs anywhere from $50-$70 and you have to have some SERIOUS skill to work with it.) Here art thy 3 riddles: * It be the beginning of existence and the end of time. It be the beginning of everything and the end of space. What is it?? * I am blue and I am in the air. I am not a cloud nor the sky. What am I? * I am always hungry, but I'm easy to feed. But I am harder to fight than to kill. What am I? You shall receive NO HELP from anyone INCLUDING Google. Gewd luck. Pinky, OUT}} }} No date to the spring dance :*( Donte, the lovable thicko }} yeah, that is me, thanks for watching them! 01:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that last post was me, i wasnt logged in for some reason Gocubs711 01:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I've come up with a solution that works out best for one of both of us }} }} Since I am bout to crap myself because I'm excited (for some stupid reason :P ) I shall give you the real answers. 1. the letter "e" 2. A blue airplane :D 3. fire I am teh worst, I know. Care for some moar riddles, madam? }} I don't like your attitude, little missy. }} I too used to use MS Paint to draw.....It all sucked. It is true that this program us used to draw a lot of different cartoons/anime pictures. -3- Since you are my friend, and I wish for no one else to know of this program, I shall think it is best to tell you on le chat. }} Like Pinky. -3- Actually I still kinda suck at it, but I know what to do and all. }} My mind is horrid..... Uh yeah. FIRST, open a picture that you wanna trace. (you can do it the hard way and click file and open and blah, OR you can press Ctrl+O. ) TWO, Open another layer. The icon appears as a simple piece of paper with a corner folded. Should be above those slide things I mentioned beforez. THREE, Select the pen option (make it large, unless you don't mind scribbling forever with a tiny pen) and pick a nice shade of bright blue (trust me, blue is the stuff for dark lines and tracing.) For the "mode" of this layer, choose "screen". On the rest of the layers it should be set to normal, which it will be set to that automatically unless you change it. Color that ENTIRE layer with that blue and you should be able to see the picture you wanna trace through it. If you wanna trace with the color black, be sure to change the color back to black. FOUR, Open a vectoring layer. To do so, right next to the new layer icon, there is another piece of paper, this time, with a little ink pen on it. Click that and there's your vectoring layer. It will show up as "Linework1" on the little slide. This will be the layer you are working on and is a good layer to use when, like, making anime or cartoons. (FIVE, to see what you've drawn without the picture you were tracing, click the little eyeball on the slide that the traced picture is on and both the blue and the picture will disappear leaving the picture you drew the only thing on the screen. ) To make a curved line, select the "curve" option. To draw with it, start at one part of the picture you wanna trace and click, then move your cursor down, click and the line you are drawing will curve. Move along the desired tracing edge in the curved manor you wish the line to be and it will curve. But with the LINE tool (which is right next to it), when you click in 2 places, the line will be kind of like this <, this >, or this ^ or whatever direction you moved the line. To edit the lines you made, click "edit" and you can select the lines you drew in places and move it around. To unselect the line tool or the curve tool, I just select the pen tool and then the curved/line tool is fixed in place unless I undo it or move it around. :B Quick tip: For making realistic anime, get a picture of someone you want to trace (celebrity, person you know, etc.) and then trace over that picture. Only leave our some details such as the entire lips. I accidentily learned this when tracing over Adam Lambert in attempt to make a TDI version of him. I recently got a livestream account, so maybe (once I figure it out) I can try to record myself doing those things so it's a but easier to understand. :P Would be as simple as watching a youtube video. }} Okies. Pinky's here if ya need any more help. Once yer done with your first picture, make a deviantart account and post it. -3- Pinky is curious. }} DING Hello,Iona123? i saw that you said you make MySims Agents icons?so,i was wondering if you could make an icon for my character,if you don't mind.Thanks. GASP. This was an unsigned message by SpookyFan. Also,how do you make your profile like how you made yours? GASP. This was an unsigned message by SpookyFan. Slumbah partying is awsome! Almost 2:00 in the morning OMG the icon you made for me is A-MAZING! You rock! Thanks! And thank you for your help :) GASP. This was an unsigned message by SpookyFan. Oh,and you said you made another one?or you thought of making another one? i would like to see the other one if you don't mind :) Ok,so i got stuck at putting like,those userboxes and stuff on my profile.Help? GASP. This was an unsigned message by SpookyFan. Not crystal clear Please Get This Message }} Feeling ok D: but flipping out Cause I can't draw! Message reading is boring but I show that I care. Bye :3 Now let's put a comment here to see if it worked...(sorry if i'm spamming you just trying to see if my word bubble works) Err,still not working!What am i doing worng?? IM A SURVIOR! have fun who doseont love books}} Shackleton Shacks Up Chicken cast I RETURNED FROM PRISON! AKA SCHOOL Umm, }} Flipnotes now i have more than one cos i have a gift for u}} DID YOU JUST SLAP ME! It's the final count down! A Hero rises Sign me up please? Iona, I want to be ur friend, but I don't know how to work the request so, I have became ur friend! GASP. This is an unsigned message by Icecream18. GASP. This is an unsigned message by Icecream18. Iona, um... 4 my MySims Agents Icon, My sim has Renee's hair and hair color, white skin, Clara's eyes, and Chaz's Mouth. Icecream18 I Has good news! }} ? I don't know Feeling under the weather